1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ultraviolet light stable copolymers, and, more particularly, to a composition of a monomer which is an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated dicarboxylic acid half-ester of 2-hydroxy, alkoxy, methylolbenzophenone, and a styrene or styrene-butadiene comonomer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroxy, alkoxybenzophenone compounds are known to be effective ultraviolet light absorbers and stabilizers. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,151, there is disclosed in detail literature and patent references relating to such compounds and derivatives thereof. Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,122 there is described the preparation of ultraviolet light sensitive compounds obtained by reacting a hydroxybenzophenone with an alkylene oxide and esterifying with an unsaturated end group, which are useful particularly in making printing inks.